Glimpse
by Lonersoforlorn
Summary: A spell goes wrong, while Uma is practicing magic and she ends up transported to the future. There, she finds out, that she might not get the outcome she wants, the outcome she's always dreamed of. What does she do? And, what role does Harry play in her future?
1. Chapter 1

_Close your eyes. You can do this_. Uma thought to herself. She was feeling unsure and extremely self-doubting, magic had been in her veins her whole life, but this was the first time that she could ever truly hold the reins of it. Back on the Isle, magic couldn't be wielded because it was forever blocked by that dreaded barrier that trapped them all inside.

Now, that Uma's finally off the Isle, she feels a freedom that she's never felt before. The sea calls to Uma daily, singing a melody that only she knows the words to but she couldn't control it fully. Not yet, anyway. And that was the reason she had failed to get Fairy Godmother's wand. She remembers after her defeat giving Ben back his ring, and returning back to the Isle. Saying the spell she memorized from Mal's spellbook, she pierced the Isle's barrier and rejoined her crew. They sailed away undetected, intending to find a good place to hide. Someplace that Mal and her friends would never find them. Luckily, they found a long-abandoned village by the sea and staked their claim in it. And so here was Uma now, sitting alone on the dock. The sea calling to her as she tried to summon the magic from inside herself.

"Come on," She complains, shaking her hands in intense disappointment. "This was so much easier at the Cotillion!"

 _Focus._ Uma takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. The magic inside her stirs getting stronger every moment. The sea's song gets louder and Uma feels giddy inside. All this power, and right at her fingertips. _Gods, this feels amazing._ _I should think of a spell, do something! I can't let this magic just go to waste._ Uma smirks, as she cleverly thinks about using a spell to help her defeat Mal. _Something that could help me have a head start, a glimpse perhaps._

"By the power of the sea, give me a glimpse so I can see, a future where I win all I've ever dreamed!"

The magic engulfs Uma, and she flashes away, suddenly, transported to another place, and into another time. Opening her eyes, Uma looks around shocked. Was she in a cabin? She turns around and sees a large window. Uma looks out of the window and sees that winter is heavy outside, and making itself known to all. _Okay, this is not what I was expecting._

She looks around the room, briefly scanning it with her eyes. The room was pretty barren, a large bed with satin sheets was the only thing that really stood out. The room was extremely tidy, suspiciously so, Uma found herself wondering if anyone actually lives here. She heads towards the door, opening it and walking out into the hallway.

She makes her way to the living room and then she hears a noise coming from outside. Her heart beats firm against her chest when she hears the door opening. _Hide._

She stealthily moves behind a couch praying that whoever it was, wouldn't notice her, so she could make an undetected break for it once they left.

"Uma, we're back darling," A voice that sounded eerily like her best friend Harry called. "I couldn't find, what you asked for, but I nabbed that thing you wanted, and by nabbed I mean stole."

Uma glances from behind the couch and watches the man that sounded like Harry. She covers her mouth stifling a gasp. The man also looked like a slightly older Harry. The man slips off his red winter jacket, smiling down at something right beside him. A second later, Uma sees what he was smiling at. A little girl? Uma couldn't get a good look, but there was something oddly familiar about the child.

"Should we go search for your mom?" He asks the child beside him. "Maybe, if we're lucky, we can convince her to make this." He says holding up the large fish he stole.

"Yes!" The child responds with excitement that causes them to jump up and down."I love it when Mom cooks, no offense dad."

"None taken. I prefer your mother's cooking over mine any day." He responds with a smile. "Here, take this into the kitchen, and search for her. I just have to check on something here."

The child nods and happily holds the large fish, she runs away happily calling for her mom.

"Come out, before I hook ya," Harry threatens in a harsh low voice, pulling out his hook from the pocket of his coat he just hung up. Harry peers over the couch and raises his eyebrow in confusion when he catches sight of the intruder."Uma?" Harry says uncertain, looking at her in confusion.

Her outfit choice was different then her usual casual attire she wore around the house. In fact, she looked just like how she used to dress back on the Isle, years ago. Uma gets up slowly, and Harry looks at her in shock, "I promise ye, you look younger every time I see you. Why were you hiding?"

Uma clears her throat, casually observing older Harry's face. Was it really him? She looks at him confused as Harry walks closer to her, hook still in hand.

Harry smiles, but it doesn't reach his light blue eyes which looked reminiscent to a stormy sea with a whirlpool of mixed emotions. He grips his hook tighter, "Who are you?"

Uma opens and closes her mouth still confused, and taken back by Harry's sudden change in demeanor.

"Who am I?" Uma asks offended. "Who are you? Who's that girl?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here," Harry says, confidently swaggering closer to Uma. Uma whose feeling more and more creeped out at just how much this person in front of her looked and acted so much like her best friend, Harry.

"Why do you look like Harry Hook?" Uma demands angrily.

"Why do you look like my wife?" He fired back thrusting his chin in anger. Uma scoffs at the word wife.

"I don't know what this is, but I would never get married! And a daughter?" Uma laughs, staring up at the ceiling and readies herself for confrontation.

"If this is a sick joke," She says referring to the magic inside of her, "I've learned my lesson! No, glimpses of the future, for me. So come on, take me back!"

The magic inside of her seemingly dulled, and Uma hisses in frustration.

Harry looks at Uma confused. "Captain?"

Uma looks Harry over and bites her lower lip. That one word. That one title that she had won in a boat race years ago gave Uma the confirmation that she feared. Harry is really standing in front of her. This is really happening. "Harry."

"You're really Uma, aren't you?" His voice drifts as his eyes bore into Uma. "Where is she, my wife?"

"No idea, but I don't think I can interact with her or me?" She nervously stretches out her arms, remembering her mother's many off-handed comments about magic. "Magic rules."

Uma hadn't checked all of the rooms, so her older self could be chilling like a villain in any room in this cabin.

"I'm going to check on her, you stay here or die your choice really," He narrows his eyes studying her from afar with great suspicion still not entirely convinced and begins to walk away but suddenly he stops. Don't talk to the babe." He warns sternly before leaving.

Uma was left alone in the room, feeling confused. _Was that really Harry? Is this really the future?_ She wanted to scream, this is not what she wanted to see. Uma was a mother here, a wife. Not just anyone's wife, her best friend. _How did that even happen?_

She always knew that Harry had a thing for her. It was extremely obvious, from his many excuses to touch her, to the way he said her name. Uma enjoyed the attention Harry gave her, even the subtly obvious hidden glances they shared. She even enjoyed the brief moments his body was so close to hers, she felt herself melting.

Not that Uma returned Harry's feelings. No, because she wanted revenge and Harry was a desirable distraction. But she couldn't let anything, get in her way. Uma would take over Auradon, and free the kids from the Isle. And villainy will rule over all, finally, the real 'good' guys will win.

Harry was a part of her plan, of course, he was her right-hand man. She's known him her whole life, there was no one she trusted more. Except for Gil, but it flickered whenever he got on her nerves. Which was pretty much, anytime, the son of Gaston opened his mouth.

Uma looks out the window, the area seemed barren covered by the thickness of snow. This place seemed completely isolated from society, so they were probably hiding from something, but what?

It was obvious she lost, Mal had won again. Or did she? Uma felt confused, none of this made sense. If Uma and Harry did settle down anywhere it wouldn't be in a place like this. She always imagined them sailing the sea, exploring, stealing the elite's of Auradon's treasure, and conquering lands. They weren't the type to hide out, no they had a flair for dramatics that losing couldn't damper.

None of this made sense! When Harry comes back he had a lot of explaining to do. And they had a child together, that was something Uma couldn't fathom. She recalls the little girl, she seemed to absolutely adore Harry. And Harry, he seemed like a good dad. Nothing like his father at all, he truly cared for his daughter.

He had broken the cycle of abuse, the tenderness he only reserved for Uma easily coming out for his daughter. What about Uma? How was she as a mother, she wondered.

She tried imagining herself waiting for Harry and their daughter. Did she love her daughter? Would being in her presence fill her with joy? Did she give all the love and attention she needed? From the way their daughter spoke earlier, she seemed to have a great affection for her mother.

Something Uma couldn't relate to, being that her mother was terrible. It was weird, Uma never imagined herself in that role. And here she had seen living proof, that she wouldn't fail or screw up her kid terribly. She felt proud.

She was so used to taking care of younger children, taking them in her crew and feeding them. She had become a mentor to them, teaching them things that would help them survive the wickedness of the Isle. Uma herself considered her and her crew the lost children of the Isle. Neglected and unappreciated, they only had each other for support.

She smiled as she remembered her crew. They had achieved so much, and they were so close. Everything Uma, ever dreamed was right there begging for her to grab. Uma looks around the room and sighs in frustration. "And yet I end up here."

How could she have failed? I was so close, Uma growled in her frustration breathing heavily. She felt the word failure being shoved into every piece of her mind. Uma wished she could be in Auradon, ruling over everyone, adoring screams of her name as she walks in her kingdom. Not here. Wherever here is.

Uma heard a door open, and begins to immediately speak, "Harry, explain everything."

The footsteps are light, and Uma realizes instantly that it wasn't Harry coming towards her. She looks at the doorway hesitant, her body stiff. It was Harry's daughter. No, her daughter...Harry and her's daughter.

The little girl stared at her with big brown eyes and a smile that looked very much like Harry's. "Hi, Mom!"

Uma doesn't say anything, blinking at the girl who makes a step to approach her. Uma steps back and places her hands in front of herself defensively as a shield.

"Why are you being so weird?" She questions with an eyebrow raised and placing one hand on her hip.

"Uh," Uma utters, looking at the little girl.

"Is it cause of magic again?" The little girl asks as she moves to sit on a small wooden chair. "Daddy says, we need magic, but it hurts you, mom."

"Hurts me?"

"Ever since that bad lady, the fairy godbrother."

"Mother, its fairy godmother," Uma corrects relaxing her body, "How did they hurt me?"

"They, what's that word?" The little girl appears deep in thought, "Blocked it! But you know that already mommy."

"Yes, I do," Uma lies easily, "Just testing you."

"Mommy," The little girl sighs, "When is uncle Gil going to visit us? I'm so lonely!"

Gil. Uma thinks back to her other best friend, so loyal and only slightly disappointing.

"Uh, soon?"

"I know he's in Auradon, doing stuff, but I miss him!"

 _Auradon._ _Gil was in Auradon_. _So much for loyal and slightly disappointing._ Uma instantly takes back her thought, noting to punish Gil for his future actions.

"What does uncle Gil do in Auradon?" Uma asks way too sweetly and the little girl eyes Uma suspiciously.

"Help the king and queen of course!" She says excitedly, "King Ben is so cool, he's always sending me great gifts. Not that you and daddy let me keep them." She pouts and it looks just like Harry's pout.

 _She's adorable._ Uma crinkles her nose in disgust at the news about Ben. King Ben, sent her daughter gifts? That was pretty weird, but it seemed like something he would do. He was still trying to persuade her even now, how quaint. Uma wonders if the Isle of the lost still exists if the barrier is still up. It was obvious that she lost, but maybe King Ben had done exactly what he promised. Not that she would ever forgive him for not doing that in the first place.

"What are you doing here darling?"

Uma instantly looks up recognizing Harry's voice. Harry wasn't looking at her, instead of looking at the little girl sitting down with a smile. "I'm talking to mom." She says in a duh tone.

"Go in your room, and play," Harry says with a smile, the little girl sighs dramatically and slips off her chair.

"Fine, but I'm starving here!" She says dramatically rubbing her stomach, Uma raises an eyebrow as she watches the little girl skip away.

"I told you not to speak to her." Harry looks at Uma with stern eyes the smile that was on his face earlier was now nowhere to be seen. Now his face was adorned with a heartbreaking sullen expression."Uma says your real, actually her."

"I'm here?"

Harry nods in response, "She can't talk to you something about magic rules and time exploding on its self."

 _So, Mother was right._ Uma briefly imagines meeting her older self and then imagines the whole world imploding on its self-seconds after.

"That makes sense." Uma rubs the nape of her neck, and grits her teeth nervously, "So, are you going to explain, how this happened?"

She gestures to him and points to where she assumes her older self is, "What? Are you telling me you've never dreamed of me?" Harry teased.

She had. But she wasn't going to tell Harry that, it'd feed his already large ego, "Harry, I'm serious! What is this?"

"Does it bother you, Captain?" Harry defensively crosses his arms over his chest, shooting Uma a tight smile."Am I not princely enough for you?"

"What?" Uma flinches at the way Harry says princely, "I don't like Ben!"

"Obviously," He says, wiggling his fingers dramatically to show off his wedding band, "You're more into dashing pirates."

"I'm sorry, did you just set that up to say that?"

"Did you like it?" He asks curiously. "I always wanted to catch you off guard."

"I-I don't even know how to respond to this."

"I hate Bore-adon, but it has its perks." He pauses and fixes his gaze on Uma."We're together. It wasn't the victory any of us were expecting, but it's ours."

"You like this life? We're trapped in some winter wonderland?"

"Technically, we're banished for me trying to assassinate the King, but like I said it has its perks."

"Wait, did you say assassinate?" Uma's mouth hangs open as she raises an eyebrow with surprise and extreme interest.

"Eh, water under the bridge. You've forgiven me."

"I-I don't even want to know." Uma shakes her head, "Still, we should be out sailing the sea, not wherever here is."

"You're right, we should." Harry agrees, "But, we aren't, we have a much different life than we dreamed, but it's all ours Uma."

"Harry, you have to understand this is a lot to take in," Uma expresses while rubbing her temples."I'm a mom, we're parents, and together."

"Yes, I rather like this ending," Harry says with a smile. "You're going to try to change this, aren't you?" Harry looks at her knowingly with a frown.

"I can't be someone's mom! I can't lose again, especially, not to her!" Uma yells with a glint of fiery vengeance in her eye. Harry's face falls with every word that comes out of Uma's mouth. Guilts tugs at her stomach.

She hated it when Harry was sad. It made her feel terrible. Harry was the only person in the world that truly understood her. She couldn't live in a world where she's the cause of his unhappiness. Uma says Harry's name hesitantly, and he looks at her with dejection in his eyes.

"Uma, look I've known you my whole life. You're happy here, with me!" Harry pleads desperately, he didn't want to lose this future, this life. Even if it wasn't perfect, at least he had Uma.

"We lost, we lost everything!"

"But, we have each other! That matters more."

"Harry, we'll always have that regardless."

Harry laughs and angrily runs a hand through his hair, "I forgot how much, I hated it when you pushed me away. You're cruel Uma, it's what I love about you, but it hurts."

"I'm sorry," She says the word so foreign to her. "We made a promise to never turn our back on evil, never give up!"

"I didn't, we didn't!" Harry argues but tiredly sighs, "Uma, I don't care about anything, but you and our daughter. Please don't make a future where I spend my whole life as just your first mate."

"You're my best friend too."

"You were always a stubborn one, I love you Uma."

"Uh, thanks," Uma replies her face feeling hot, and she fidgets with her fingers nervously.

"We're broken you and me, but together, together we can make something beautiful." He declares with a bright broken smile, and his voice breaks at the end.

"Being a dad has changed you, Harry."

 _For the better?_ She wasn't so sure, but she liked that the psychotic twinge in Harry's eyes was much more subtle and less raging than before.

Harry shakes his head no, "This isn't the Isle, I just learned how to speak my true feelings,"

Uma sighs deeply and says something against her better judgment, "I love you," Uma explains, surprised the forbidden word didn't leave a sour aftertaste in her mouth, she continues." But, I can't be this, it's not me."

"Oh Uma, you are capable of so much more than you know." Harry gives her a sad gaze, "We're not our parents."

"I know, thank gods for that." Uma bites her lip, "But what are we? Are we good now?"

"Harry and Uma turn their backs on evil? Never, darling." Harry gives her a smirk, "We just have other interests."

"We're banished in a barren frozen land? What could two of us do together without no one to rule?"

Harry shrugs, "We keep ourselves occupied," He comments suggestively, Uma narrows her eyes and scoffs at his implication, "There are people here, by the way, it's just a long journey."

Uma nods not really caring and slightly shuddering at Harry's earlier implication. They were friends, only friends. Harry and she could never, then again there was living proof they did.

"What's her name?"

"Curious, aren't ye?" He pretends he's considering revealing their daughter's name but ends up giving Uma a mischevious grin and replies."Not telling."

"Fine, I didn't even want to know anyway."

Harry's smirking, his face expressing that he knows Uma's lying. But Uma isn't. She doesn't want to know. She doesn't want this future.

Uma starts feeling a strange sonic pulse, and a melodic song stars to play.

"It's time, I have to leave now."

"Bye, Captain, I'm gonna miss you," Harry says with such sorrow it almost breaks Uma's heart.

"Harry, I may not agree on this ending, but you'll always be by my side."

"As your first mate and friend, I know," He replies as if he's heard the speech plenty of times before, and he had.

"I'm sorry." _I'm sorry, I can't give you more. Sorry, I can't be a mom, even though, luckily, I'm not a terrible one. Sorry, I can't reciprocate your feelings._ That wasn't true. Uma loves Harry with a passion, she could not yet describe. As the song gets stronger and Harry's frown deepens.

"Uma," He calls her name with a desperation she's never heard, "He loves you, I love you, don't push us away because we're not a part of your plan."

 _I'm so sorry Harry, it's not fear that's blinding me, it's how selfish I am. I need you, but I can't give you what I want._

"Oh Harry, you're always a part of my plans," Uma informs as a tear begins to trickle down. "Goodbye, Harry." She tightly shuts her eyes, and the magic surrounds her longing for her to say a spell. _By the power of the sea, take me back to where I should be_. And then she was gone, leaving Harry wondering if he was about to lose it all. What was worst, is that he would never know he had it in the first place.

When Uma's eyes opened, she found herself surprised to not see the blue shimmering salty sea greeting her. Instead, greeting her with a flirty smile, was the person she just said goodbye to, but much younger.

"Captain?" Harry says confused. "Always a pleasure to see you."

Uma wipes a tear off her face as Harry gets up from his bed concerned. "Are you okay, Captain?"

"I'm fine, Harry." She assures with a bitter-sweet smile.

"Is this about your magic?" He wonders aloud."Uma, you just need to keep practicing, you are so powerful, it just takes time."

"Time, we don't have time?"

"Those Bore-adon kids and the traitors, are to busy playing with their entitled spoons in their mouth to even realize just how much of a threat we really are."

"You're right, we'll defeat them." Uma smiles a confident smile. "We will be unstoppable!"

Harry lifts Uma's hand to his lips and places a gentle kiss. "You'll wipe the floor with them all, darling."

Uma watches Harry and pulls away sharply feeling uncomfortable at how suddenly, hot her hand felt. She flipped her hair, and smirked. "What's my name, Harry?"

"Uma," Harry says with such love and adoration that Uma looks down at the floor feeling guilty.

"Harry, what do you want?"

 _You._ Harry thought, but instead got a manic glint in his eye, "Besides finally being able to hook someone?" Uma nods. "I want you to get everything, you've ever desired, Uma. Revenge, the barrier destroyed, and that traitor suffering." Harry sneers at the very mention of the traitor, and Uma smirks happily in response.

"What about you personally?"

"Personally? What do you mean?" Harry searches Uma's eyes looking for an answer, did she not realize she was his world?

"What do you want in the future?"

"I want what you want, hopefully, we'll still be sailing the seas."

Uma felt horrible, Harry always put her feelings and desires first. She knew he would just be happy being by her side. His loyalty was unwavering, and her happiness meant the world to him. And here Uma was planning on taking that all away from him.

"Have you ever wondered what it'd be like to be a dad?" Uma blurts out, covering her mouth with her hand in regret.

"A dad?" Harry had once in a dream, but he couldn't tell Uma of that. "Are you proposing something?"

Uma rolls her eyes. "I'm not proposing anything, it's simply just a question."

Harry twists his face in thought, pretending he's thinking of an answer, "No, can't say that I have. Why have you?" He asks inquiringly thinking he already knew the answer. They did have this conversation before and Uma wasn't the type to change her mind. Except, this wasn't the Isle, anything could happen with the world at their feet.

Uma's mind was changing, she hadn't actually scratched off the idea as something she never wanted. But Harry had seemed so happy in the future. And as much as Uma hated to admit it, she found their daughter absolutely adorable, "Yeah, I guess I have."

Harry blinks at her shocked, his mouth agape. He snaps out of his surprise clearing his throat and begins to speak, "You have?" He asks licking his lips with interest, "With who?"

Uma gives him a teasing smirk, and he bites his lips with an unspoken desire. What if it was him? "Now, why would I tell you that?"

"Who is he? I'll hook em!" Harry announces with a strong amount of jealousy and envy in his voice.

"Well, King Ben did look very handsome at the Cotillion. I think myself smitten," Uma jokes fluttering her eyelashes.

Harry's face tightens in jealous anger. "No!" He screams. "You can't like him!"

"And why, why exactly can't I like him, Harry?" She teases innocently. Harry looks down at the floor unsure of how to respond.

"I-you can't, he's an Auradon brat, his father's the whole reason why we were even trapped on that dreadful Isle!" He argues. "Besides we're evil, we don't like anyone."

"Yeah, we are, and we should focus on that shouldn't we?"

"Exactly," He agreed, Uma's other implications unknown to him. Uma had twisted his words to justify her own lingering insecurities.

"Silly things like feelings, shouldn't stop us from achieving our goals." Uma taps her foot on the wooden floor, unsure of where this was going. "Right?"

"Yes, they shouldn't, feelings are something we should never care about."

Uma nods her head in agreement, "You are so right, Harry." Her decision had been solidified then, it was for the best if Harry remained in his role as her first mate and best friend only. Anything more could complicate everything they were working towards."Keep that in mind." She smiles sadly and moves to walk away. "Maybe someday, we'll both get what we want."

Harry looks at her unsure, she didn't mean he'd finally be able to hook someone. She was always the one stopping him from hooking everyone. Something about him regretting it later on..which he'd doubt he would. No, she meant something else entirely, but what, he hadn't a clue.

Uma gives him an even sadder smile than before, as she walks away. Harry looks on clueless, but he could feel his heart breaking apart for an unknown reason. _Why do I feel like I just ruined everything?_

A Harry in another time, in another place, was in the back room with his loving wife Uma. "I'm an idiot."

"No you're not," Uma disagrees pursuing her lips together in displeasure. " It's my fault, I played on your insecurities to justify my feelings."

"Uma, what's going to happen?" Harry asks terrified."Should we grab her? Cloak her with magic?"

Uma and Harry look at each other with despair overwhelming them both as they try to process what's happening around them. As they try to cope with their lives being destroyed. Uma's powers were blocked years ago, by that unpleasant Fairy Godmother, a punishment for Harry's assassination attempt on King Ben. Uma was a sea goddess, well demigod, so she could muster up specks of magic, although barely. It was painful, to say the least, and she could only really use it for water-related matters. But she had to try, she couldn't lose her only child.

"It could preserve her in the timeline for a short while, but not for very long," She explains sadly clenching her fingers.

"You said you've done this before, that you chose me."

"I did, but things can change! I never met our daughter in the original!"

"What changed, what caused you to meet her this time?"

"I'm not sure, Harry, I'm so confused." She cries tiredly, as her thoughts warbled, different memories conjoining and falling apart.

Harry's watch begins to tick, the ticking of the clock would terrify his little sister, and right now it was terrifying him as well but for a whole different reason. It stopped ticking, years ago, after an encounter with Tinkerbelle and the lost boys. Uma and Harry hadn't a clue why but, always, thought nothing of it. In Neverland, their feelings had wrapped around each other until they finally had to confess. Harry only kept the watch on his person, for a reminder of the beautiful event, of finally earning Uma's love. Although, unknowing to him and Uma herself, he had managed to earn that a long long time ago.

Their feelings had wrapped around each other until they finally had to confess. "It's fine, Uma. You'll always have me, always."

Uma looks at Harry, and her heart races as she hears a knock on the door. "Mom, are you in here?"

"Yeah, come in."

"You guys look weird, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Harry assures with a smile and leaned down to hug his daughter tightly.

Uma closes her eyes breathing slowly, would she make the right decision? Will she realize that even though she didn't get what she wanted, she truly did have what she desired? The watch ticks again, and Uma hears a familiar song. _No! Please, don't tell me that I changed everything!_

 **A.N.** This was getting a little long, so my friend suggested I split it up and make it a two-shot. So, I had to cause it adds a little more suspense. Anyway, the ending is just a click away, enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the present time, a few minutes had passed and Uma was still outside Harry's door. She didn't know why she hadn't left. Now, that's she seen a glimpse of the future, a peek of life that could be. A life she found herself slowly coming to terms with.

Harry had always been by her side, and she had taken him for granted. And she was starting to realize Harry's feelings weren't as one-sided as he thought. She could never act on these foreign feelings. Love wasn't taught on the Isle, but somehow she knew her feelings for Harry aligned there.

Uma wondered if she should walk in. Tell Harry, the truth and wash away her guilt. But she didn't move a muscle, her feet firmly on the wooden boards of the ship. She taps her foot on the wooden floorboard and wraps herself in her arms. She finally moves away from Harry's room and stops randomly in the hallway of the ship to kick a wall in frustration. What was she doing?

This didn't feel right, she knew she had to tell Harry the truth. There was no way, she could ever sit in a room with him knowing that a great secret was being held within. She didn't keep anything from Harry, whenever, she tried he easily was able to read her every thought. Uma hated it and loved it at the same time. This was more than a secret though, it was a heavy load to carry. She felt as if she was bound to a life, she wasn't sure she wanted. On one hand, it was pleasant, a life with Harry, a familiar path, and a safe one at that. But on the other, there was vengeance crying, and screaming to claw its way out, it needed to be achieved. Uma could never waver, even if it meant sacrificing a true chance of happiness.

Uma found herself back at the dock, she walked far from the ships view and laid in the warm sand that greeted her. She felt way too young, to make any definitive decision. And yet she knew, in her heart that it had already been made. The hot sun beat down on Uma, and she groaned wishing she'd chosen to lay in the shade.

Uma heard the plopping and squish of feet hitting the sand. She sighs dramatically and pushes herself up. She wrings her hands in distress, as she watches Harry sit down in the sand alongside her.

"I feel like I'm missing something," Harry questions furrowing his eyebrows in confusion."What are you not telling me?"

Uma pulls her legs in and crosses them over the other, "There's nothing to tell," Uma lies uneasily, and scratches her nose nonchalantly.

"I know when you're lying," Harry replies annoyed, slightly tucking his chin, and presses lips together in annoyance.

"You just assume, you know. I tell you what I tell you," She defends with a fake smile, as she rolls her eyes at her first mate. She was lying, of course, it was obvious, but she hated how he instantly knew. She clenches her fists together, and Harry eye's flicker to them with interest.

"Okay, let's assume I believe you." Harry drawls out sarcastically. Uma raises an eyebrow in response and twists her mouth in disbelief.

"Assume?" Uma's eye twitches in anger, "Did you just say assume?"

"Drop the act, darling. I'm not in the mood for playing games, tell me the truth." Harry demands while leaning closer to Uma their faces just inches apart. His piercing light blue eyes, filled with that psychotic glow Uma was so used to, "Now."

"We both know you'd never hurt me," Uma states with a confident smile.

"Hurt you? Who says anything about hurting you?" Harry grins in a manic manner, his eyes brimming with excitement. He gently places a hand on Uma's face and tenderly caresses her. Uma glances at his hand and smirks back annoyed. What game was he playing? Uma tried to ignore the sound of her heart beating faster at their closeness. Or the hotness her body felt when his fingers lingered. Gods, she felt so surprised she was even still alive.

"If you don't get your hand off my face, you'll actually need your hook."

Harry giggles," I didn't realize we were talking dirty, Uma."

Uma pushes off Harry's hand and grunts in irritation. Harry cocks his head and gives her a teasing smile. "Stop joking around, Harry."

"What happened Uma? I mean really."

Uma pushes her hair back and sighs, "If you must know, I messed up a spell and got magically transported to the future."

"The future?" Harry repeats shocked, but interest lies heavy in his voice. He stares at Uma with wide eyes waiting for her to explain more.

"It was a strange experience, to say the least." _Especially, with the whole finding out, I'm married to you thing._

"Strange, how so?" He inquired curiously.

"I just wanted to see if we win, you know. We don't, so we have that to look forward to, yet another failure." Uma reveals with a frustrated laugh, she pulls her shoulders back, distancing herself from Harry, who still lingered closely.

"We didn't win," Harry says feeling disappointed. He failed her, no wonder there was such a strange aura coming from her. She probably hated him now, wanted him gone. Not that he blamed her, for him to fail Uma in such a big way, gods he felt like he didn't deserve to even be in her presence.

"In this future, however we-you and me, we kind of- gods, I can't say it!" Uma throws her hands up in displeasure.

Harry catches on to her implications very quickly, that explained all her questions and thoughts from earlier. Uma must have traveled to the future, and in this future, they were together. Harry felt happy, no giddy, at the thought. Uma and him, they had actually managed to overcome their Isle upbringing and finally admit that they wanted each other. Harry couldn't believe it, he thought he'd never be seen as anything other than a first-mate or best friend.

His face brightens, and he smiles absolutely over-joyed. She felt the same way. And from her earlier implications they had a child, Harry didn't feel like the role of being a father suited him. But, whenever he saw Uma with the young Orphan kids, he found his mind wandering to a what if? What if Uma and him had a child? Would it be a son or a daughter? Would it have her eyes or his? Would their child have their sense of adventure or not take after them at all?

It sounded silly, he'd always slapped himself for thinking about it. He knew as long as Uma, and him were forever trapped on the Isle no progress would ever be made in their relationship. Uma and him had plenty of private conversations usually on the ship, the only place they could get any privacy. They were free to speak their minds, not confined by the bondage of the unspoken rules of the Isle. One conversation, in particular, came to mind, it was a slow day at the Fish and Chip Shoppe, Uma had managed to slip out unseen by the staff. They both ran to the ship and ended up in the Captains Quarters.

Uma and him ending up lying beside each other on her bed. Both staring at the ceiling above, contemplating their bleak futures. She had talked about how all she ever wanted was to leave this dreaded Isle prison. She balled her fists up, talking about how nothing would ever distract her from escaping the ever so depressing Isle. She would be free one day, and everyone would be too. Harry made the mistake of asking, even your mother?

Uma's body had stiffened at the question, and she quickly changed the topic. But it had come up again, and Uma talked of her woes, barely keeping herself together. It was odd, but Harry found himself giddy. This was Uma, the real Uma. Sure, she was a confident, stunningly beautiful, and cunning captain. But, she was still a girl, a girl in pain and overwhelmed by tears of rejection from her peers and neglect from her mother.

Only Harry saw this side of Uma, Gil had seen brief glimpses but Harry had seen it all. He placed a finger under her eye, catching a tear as it fell. He assures, Uma that she'll never be like her mother. She was different, he was different from the parental figures that haunted them. Harry felt extremely aware of just how close they were, and tension hung in the room. Uma broke it, by saying Harry was right. And promising she'd never bring a child into this bloodthirsty world, especially on the Isle. She would never be cruel enough to let another child suffer what she had. It was unsaid, but he knew that his earlier assurance fell flat.

Uma feared the thought of becoming her mother greatly and tried hard to set herself apart. But somehow, it always felt like she was living her story, her life. And Uma craved strongly for something that was her own. Uma's drive was her strength but also her weakness, it blinded her to what she really needed. What she really was craving, and that was love.

Harry came back to reality breaking from his thoughts, as Uma begins to speak.

"We were together, married. You and I get married in the future." Uma informs quickly, praying that Harry was too consumed by his thoughts to hear.

"Married?" Harry repeats, it sounds strange to his ears. But he liked it, _Uma Hook, it fits._

"It gets worst, Harry we have a child, a daughter! Can you believe it?"

"I can." He responds quietly, feeling a little saddened by Uma's shock.

"Harry, love is not something a villain gets." Uma reminds, twirling her braid around her finger.

"And yet, we, have it? We're in love aren't we?"

"I guess everyone is right about me, I am weak," Uma states feeling, like a failure. The one emotion, a villain was never to have, and here she was completely overtaken by the cruel emotion that is love.

"Uma, no, you aren't! You are the strongest, fiercest, and the most beautiful I might add, woman ever."

"We don't win Harry, we're banished! We lose."

"So we win, this time. Now we know what to expect, right?"

"I didn't exactly get a lot of details, but you're right we can definitely change our strategy."

"We'll win, I know it. I feel it!"

"Hmm," Uma muses, "Okay, I'll think about the strange revelation of there potentially being an us."

 _Strange, really Uma?_ He wasn't fond of her wording, but still, this was still great progress.

"Really?" Harry asks hopefully, his eyes shining with happiness.

"Yeah, I still need time. This is a lot to think about."

 _Time_ , Harry thinks; _time is all I'll ever have._

"Time, isn't that all anyone needs?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Harry." Uma apologizes, "For always pushing you away."

"It's fine, no matter, how far you push, I'll just run faster."

Uma sadly smiles, "Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome, Uma."

"Something's missing."

"Missing?" Harry wonders, "What could it be?"

Harry scoots even closer to Uma, and he leans down, their faces inches apart yet again.

"We should seal this possible, deal, some way."

"Deal? Is that what we're calling it?" He asks crinkling his nose,

"We can't call it that."

"Aye, that would be unsatisfactory." Harry leans down a little so Uma and him are face to face. He places his arms behind his back placing it firmly against the hot sand, "I just thought of the perfect way for us to seal this deal."

Uma bites her lips nervously, her breathing suddenly becomes rapid as her eyes lock on his, his eyes flickered all over her face lingering with longing on her lips, "Yeah, what did you think of Harry?"

He smirks, and gently presses his lips against hers, and relishes in the softness of them. Their hearts both race, seemingly in sync creating a rhythm that only they knew. Harry removes one hand from the firm sand and runs his thumb down her cheek with a tenderness he didn't know he could possess.

Uma pulls away slightly breathing slower than before, as she runs her hand through his hair. Harry smiles and revel's in the very sensation of it all. "Uma."

Uma pulls her hands away, only to place it on his shoulder. "I'm not exactly sure, how this goes," She admits nervous.

"Not that I expect this to go that far," She blurts nervously, and Harry looks at her with a great fondness in his eyes.

"Uma." Harry pulls her closer, and Uma lays her head on his neck.

"Harry."

"I've dreamt about this, you know."

"Really?"

"Remember, your 13th birthday?"

"The one no one but you showed up to, well Gil came hours later after hanging out at Mal's party."

"You threw your cake on him," He recalls laughing at the memory.

"Should have come on time," Uma says in a playful manner, and shrugs, her fingers tapping Harry's chin.

"When you ran away in a huff, and I followed you hoping I could make you feel better, that was the moment I realized I wanted to be more than your friend and first mate."

"Harry," Uma says lifting her head up and pulling away from him. Harry's arms drop by his sides and Uma looks at him unsure, she wasn't ready for a full-on confession just yet.

"Too much, Sorry, I'll tone it down."

Uma frowns, "Harry, I'm glad it's you."

Harry smiles, and wraps his arms tightly around Uma again as they both lean into a hug, "I'm glad it's you too."

In the future, an Older Harry and Uma drop their shoulders in relief. The song of the sea had stopped for Uma, and Harry's watch was no longer ticking.

"You chose me," Harry says with a breathtaking relieved smile.

"Of course, I did."

Harry laughs with glee, and Uma picks up their daughter holding onto her tightly.

"We're fine, this future is ours."

Harry walks over to Uma and their daughter, embracing them both in his arms.

It only took a glimpse, for Uma to realize that Harry and her could be something more. Sometimes, one decision can change your life, for the better at times, and sometimes for the worst. The future is only a reflection, of could be's and rather not's. A glimpse can change it all, bring time to its knees, in Uma's arms holds their daughter of the sea.

They both had their own fate in their hands, along with their parent's dreams and failed laid out plans. They discarded it all and took a chance on only a glimpse. And though their life was flawed, and they still ended up in a barren wasteland. They had each other, and they always will, for years and years to come. Till one takes their last breath, and the other follows, soon after. And even then, in their eternal afterlife, they would be right by the other's side, whether a certain death god likes it or not. But that's a story, for another day.

 **A.N**. Well, I don't really know how I feel about this. I don't really like the ending or anything and this was such a different story when I first started writing last week. And idk, the angst called to me and voila this version was born. But, anyway so Search is the next story, I'm updating. I've started writing another chapter of cursed too but it'll probably be rewritten over a thousand times. After that, I probably will be updating Run Away. Hope everyone's having a good day today, see you guys next time!


End file.
